


Two sides of the same coin

by NaomiMisora



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad, hopefully a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiMisora/pseuds/NaomiMisora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen walks in on Merlin and Arthur kissing.<br/>I don't have a story for the other chapters yet, so we will see. The first chapter has turned out to be really short tho 0_0<br/>Apologies for my grammar and spelling mistakes and my writing in general, I'm not really experienced, but I hope I will be one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin

The prince was pushing his manservant against the wall, kissing him, Merlin's hands under his shirt, touching his muscled chest. They felt as were they one person, completing eachother, breathing the same air while looking at eachother, feeling eachother and tasting eachother. Arthur's tongue invading his mouth, pleasantly, slightly rough, sucking eachothers lips.  
Suddenly their bulb broke, hearing the door open. Both men looked startled in the direction where the sound had come from, like prey at a hunter. Gwen was standing in the opening of the door, as shocked as they were. Arthur hastily pulled back from Merlin, not breaking eye-contact with the maid, gazing at eachother awkwardly for what seemed to be ages.Then Guinevere broke their stare, and broke the suffocating silence that was in the room: "I'll just come back later," she said with a soft creaking voice and a faked smile, while already turning away, closing the door.  
Arthur looked at Merlin, thoughts starting to run again, exploding in anger. "For God's sake Merlin, you said your magic would detect any people coming close, and look at us now! Can't you do anything right?!" screamed the royal prat. "Well I'm sorry, my lord, I might have been a little too busy to concentrate," Merlin answered sarcastically. "Do you have any idea, any bloody idea how bad this is? I'm going to be the king for God's sake!" said he angry but with a slight hint of desperation. "Gwen wouldn't tell anyone," said the young warlock.  
"That's not it," Arthur sighed, "don't you understand? I'm going to be the king, I got to have children, heirs for the throne," the prince said with a sad tone in his voice, no anger in his eyes anymore. In the back of his head he had always known that their relationship had to end, but he had always pushed the thoughts away. He hadn't been strong enough to face them yet.  
Merlin looked ...broken, his eyes had lost their twinkle and he seemed to have grown much older in only a few minutes, but at the same time he looked like a helpless child that needed to be consoled. Looking at him, Arthur just wanted to hold him tight and tell him to stay strong and that it would all be fine. Only it wouldn't. There was no possible future in which they could be together, it was over.  
Merlin stood next to the door already, looking at his friend while whispering "I'm sorry," the tears hear able in his voice. "Me too," Arthur said with a strange voice, sad and husky, not like his own. And then the door closed.


End file.
